


29 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	29 Sheeko Gaaban

Ma Waxaa iyada u hesho . Catelyn Stark ahayd naxdin leh , laakiin si cad ayay u ahayd . Wixii hubka Kingslayer ah , laakiin markii dambe awoodi waayay in uu qalloocin Brienne of gacmihiisa , iyada sii daayo kaliya markii uu ahaa horteeda Catelyn , iyada garaacay dhulka ku si taxadar leh .

My marwada .

\- Kingslayer . Aad Xaafoo samaysay inaad timid filaya in la kulmaya dhaar marka adiga oo aan la kulmay kasta . ( Codkiisuna wuxuu fahmi karin gabar HAYSADA ag tarjumidda eray walba .

\- The dhaar ma ha igu sameeyo , laakiin iyada si . Oo waxay ku tidhi marna jebiyey kasta , ayaa dhab ahaan ku qaatay bilood ee ugu dambeeyey uu noloshiisa isku dayaya in ay fulin dhaar si aad u . Anyway aanan rabin inay la kulmaan dhammaan , waxaan doonayaa in heshiis cusub .

-Ma leh incestuous gacankudhiiglayaasha qabtaan .

\- Tan aad xiisaysaa . Waxaad si cad weli dhintay i hor . Waa aan maqley walaalnimadii oo aan calammo iyo xiriirka ay la leeyihiin dunida ee kuwa nool iyo kuwa dhintay ka . Markaasaa keeno a nolosha kale qaadato waxa uu tusinayaa . Weligay ma daryeelo in ay dilayaan , iyo haddii aad ku nooshahay sii wadi doonaan si ay u gutaan dhaartii aan ka dhigay , waxa uu noqon doonaa mid aad u faa'iido leh nool . Laakiin aan dhimasho noqon karaan kuwo ka kaheli . Sii nolosha ee kale waa dhimashada ugu xun iyo inta badan xanuun badan , sidaa darteed ayaan u garan . Ha walaalihiin ka shaqeeyaan oo ay sixir , oo waxay keeni leh noloshayda iyo adigaa iska leh . Waxay xitaa ma dhintay ayuu weli , anigu u malayn maayo way adag tahay in . Ugu dambayntiina waxay dhammaan Kingslayer oo aan Surwaalka ka koraa sharafeed .

Waxaa jira aamusay . A murmurs seconds dhowr tapaban kasta oo kale . Wuxuu maqlay cod u leeyahay in dhamaadka qoslay waxay ahayd Kingslayer iyo ma kale ka .

Catelyn naagtii u jeestay in ay iyada bidix , iyada oo la hadlay niman aan fara yarayn iyo Caaasimadda iyaga oo dhan in ay Jaime soo jeestay .

\- Waxaan . Waa in la ogaado in uusan had iyo jeer ka shaqeeyaan sida aynu doonayno , soo qaado nolol ahaan kartaa in ka badan waxaan jeclaan lahaa iyo keenaan waxyaalo aan tirin aadan . Waxay weli waa neefsashada si aad u iman kartaa dib ugu jirnaa oo dhan , laakiin waxa qaadan doona ma garanayno . Haddii nolosha Kingslayer lama filan qiimeeyo aad wax aad ka soo qaadan kartaa .

Maxaa ii noqon kartaa weli baan u daryeelaa ? Jaime farxad ku aqbalo heshiiska iyo walaalihiis waxay bilaabeen nooc ka mid ah xafladda . Brienne weli jiifa dhulka iyo meel fog ka aan kuu sheegi karin iyadu weli neefsashada haddii . Jaime crouched iyada weyn , indho tiraya cibaadaysi la yaab leh in ay ahaayeen u dabaal agagaarka .

\- Hadda waxa ?

Iyada - Kiss .

Waxaan ogahay ma haddii ay dilka ama isagoo si iyada dhunkado .

Waa codka ka yimid dadkii badnaa , haddii aan garanayn cidda I ahaa waxaan qaatay lahaa in toddobada Hells Angels isaga oo leh . Jaime iyadu si tartiib ah u xootay, in ka badan , fakarayso in haddii aad arki karin waqtiga , siin karin ayuu si siman dhintay .

\- Moosaa , Waxaan rajaynayaa in aad ka dhigi qiimo lahayn .

Jaime dibnaha uu baraf ah taabtay marka wax gudaha jeexjeexay . -Xanuun, guubaabino jirkeeda iyo isku dayeen in ay iyada dhunkado adag tahay in laga sameeyo geeddi-socodka dhakhso . Qarqaryo ayuu moolalkuna sida dhagaystayaasha ugu baaqeyn in Muusooday . Dhowr seconds ku dhacday Globetel Brienne ag .

Marka indhihiisii furay , Lady Catelyn u muuqday waalan . Qayliyeen oo ka soo dambe ee iyada dhuunta to the , ilaahyo kuwaas iyo kuwa aan ku jiray , ma waxaan u rumaysan kari waayeen in aan ka shaqeeyey lahaa .

\- Haddii ay u shaqeeyey , marwada . Jaime ahaa si buuxda u jebiyo , indhihiisii waxay la dhalaalaya u muuqdeen in la buuxdhaafi .

Ninkii caawisay in habka ma rumaysan karo , ma noqon karaan , suuragal ma aha . Life kaliya lagu bixin karaa dhimasho . Ma noqon karo .

Oo sidaas daraaddeed - . 'S Voice ka dhawaajisay xun torn Jaime Cersei ayaa ku dhintay .


End file.
